Forever and Always
by Chunks21
Summary: Alternate universe, Finnick is a cop and goes to bust a terrible drug lord in the old Snow Mansion when something happens and Annie and him spend his last moments together, based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.


Forever and Always = Finnick and Annie

_The characters are all © Suzanne Collins and this fanfic is inspired by the beautiful song 'Forever and Always' by Parachute. I am writing this as an alternative universe in which the rebels are actually police officers and Finnick is one of them._

Annie sits at the kitchen table staring out the window into the dark night sky, the moon shines through the ominous foggy clouds. She glances at the clock and her stomach flips as her nerves begin to get the better of her. It's getting later and Finn should be home by now, she's sure he would've called.

She waits a bit longer before getting up to stand by the large window of the dining room and rubs her pregnant belly. No one pulls into the drive way, and panic begins to set in as she runs to the phone and begins to dial all his coworkers' numbers. No one says they've seen him and ask her if something is wrong.

Annie looks back out the window before the phone rings and her heart starts racing.

"Hello?" She answers nervously.

"Annie! It's Peeta! Something's happened, you should come right now, we're headed for the hospital" Peeta's voice is frantic and breathless.

"I'll be right there!" fear grips her like tentacles trying to suffocate her as she turns back to the window and her mind goes back to December. She thinks of when he asked her, how he bent down on his knees first and he said;

"_I want you forever, forever and always: through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always."_

Annie grabs her keys and rushes out to her small blue cars, her hands shake as she turns the keys and starts the car.

She pulls up to the entrance and runs anxiously to the front desk; a small elderly woman is sitting there.

"Hi, I'm looking for Finnick, Finnick Odair," Annie nervously runs her hand through her rain dampened hair.

"Annie!" a female voice calls from afar.

Annie turns to see Peeta's wife Katniss waving her over.

"Follow her," the elderly woman instructs but Annie needed no instruction as she darted after Katniss.

"Is he okay?" worry strangles Annie's words.

Katniss just gives her a sympathetic look and she leads her down a million halls, like a maze that's never ending.

As they get to the door Annie sees Peeta standing in his dark blue police uniform looking disheveled and injured.

"Peeta! What happened?"

Peeta looks down at Annie with sorrow.

"We went to go bust the drug lord in the old Snow Mansion and … no one knew they had dogs with them. Finn was the first one in and… it was just so dark no one even saw it coming."

Annie gasps and covers her mouth but tries to keep a straight face while following Peeta inside the fluorescently lit hospital room.

Tears fall from her face when she sees how mangled Finnick is, there are bloody gauze on his neck and shoulders, she can see bite marks on his arms but his legs are covered by the bed sheets. He's hooked up to monitors and he has oxygen flowing into his nose.

He turns his head weakly and does his best to smile through his obvious pain.

Annie takes a seat by his bedside and she holds his hand tight, too tight but Finnick didn't say anything.

"How are feeling?" she asks, but her voice is choked by tears.

"Alright, but I can't help but think maybe this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't a cat person," he jokes and fakes a smile.

Annie smiles through her tears and gently pushes his dirty bronze hair back.

"I wanted to wait to tell you but I don't know if I'll get the chance," she sobs. "We're having a boy, and I'm naming him Finnick, just like his daddy."

Finnick's sea green eyes fill up with tears and he smiles as he starts crying.

"Well maybe we can give him a little sister one day and I can teach them how to swim in the ocean when we buy that house on the hillside by the beach."

They're both crying now and Finnick starts coughing; they're sick wet coughs and Annie is certain he's coughing up blood.

"That's right Finn," she says before a strike of inspiration hits her.

"I'll be right back, I just got an idea! Nurse!" Annie kisses Finnick's head gently before running down to the chapel.

She brings up the chaplain into Finnick's room and holds his hand tightly in hers as he says a couple verses.

"Katniss, Peeta… would you mind if we borrowed your rings," Annie wipes the tears from her eyes and the couple place their rings and Annie and Finn's hands.

"You need a veil," Finnick says and grabs a large gauze patch from his bedside table and he drapes it over her head. Everybody's laughing as their tears fall on the floor.

"Now would be the time to exchange vows," the chaplain says as Finnick kisses her ring finger.

Annie looks in his beautiful eyes and says;

"I want you forever, forever and always: Through the good and the bad and the ugly.

We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever; we'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow, his voice is almost too low. Finn's breathing becomes shallow and she holds his hand too hard until her knuckles are white.

He coughs and some blood splutters out and tears pool in their eyes as he says, "I love you forever, forever and always." He says in a frail voice.

"Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." He whispers as his eyes flutter and she leans in kissing his cool lips one more time. He takes one last shaky breath before the monitor flat lines.

Annie leans over his bed sobbing before a small feeling in her stomach causing her to stop for a second. She takes her free hand and cradles her stomach and that's when it happened. She felt her son kick for the first time.


End file.
